


Make Them Real

by ScienceFantasy93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content (past), Implied fooling around (past), Jason is curious, Piper's kind of a tease, Pretty much canon - Freeform, Takes place during The Lost Hero, They're in a sewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/pseuds/ScienceFantasy93
Summary: Jason has some very important questions about Piper's fake memories. Piper gives him more than he bargained for.





	Make Them Real

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of always thought that Jason would be kind of curious about Piper's fake memories of their relationship, even if he never asked her about it in the books. This is very short and takes place during the sewer scene in "The Lost Hero". Consider it an add-on to that scene.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sewer definitely could have been nicer.  
  
Piper glanced around in distaste, trying not to think longingly of her father’s leisurely Malibu mansion, of her bed at Camp Half-Blood, or even of her dorm room at the Wilderness School. _Did I even go to the Wilderness School_? she wondered. _Or was that also Hera messing with my head_? She mentally shook herself. No. This was definitely not the place to begin wondering about all that. She still had to somehow save her dad and – hopefully – save the world in the process. Oh, and not be forced to betray her friends, one of whom she had supposedly been dating only to find out that – nope! It was all a lie. All fake memories, planted in her head by a goddess.  
  
Typical. Gods forbid anything good in her life be real.  
  
Jason stretched out beside her. On his other side, Leo snored away, hood propped up, head resting against the wall.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
It took Piper a moment to realize that Jason was speaking to her.  
  
“About what?” she asked, shifting against the cement ground in search of something resembling comfort.  
  
“This. What Hera did. What she – “ In the dim light of the flashlight he held, Jason’s cheeks blossomed red. “What she made you believe. She made you think we had something, that we were together for awhile. I can’t even imagine – I’m sorry.”  
  
“Stop it. It’s not your fault.” Piper stretched her legs out in front of her and pulled her coat collar up around her neck for extra warmth. It wasn’t terribly cold in the sewer, but it was still chilly, and right now all she could really think about was a nice steaming mug of hot cocoa. It sounded so much better than having this conversation with Jason.  
  
“I know, but still. Even after what Hera did, you still decided to come on this quest.”  
  
Piper sighed. “I had a lot of reasons for deciding to come on this quest, okay?”  
  
Jason was quiet for a moment, and then he asked, “What was it like? Our relationship?”  
  
“You mean the one that didn’t exist?”  
  
“Yeah, that one.” She thought she heard the smile in his voice. “Tell me about it. When did we get together?”  
  
“In late October. There was supposed to be a meteor shower one night, so I invited you up to the roof. We had our first kiss that night.” She paused. “We also danced without music.”  
  
She felt Jason’s body freeze up beside hers. “Is that a euphemism for something?”  
  
Piper snickered. “Like sex? No, weirdo. We literally danced without music.”  
  
“Sounds dangerous.”  
  
“I’m a dangerous girl.”  
  
“That I can believe.”  
  
She felt her lips twitch up in a smile. “We had a conversation like that before the kiss.”  
  
“So, okay, we were together for about a month and a half,” Jason confirmed. “Was I a good boyfriend? Did I treat you right?”  
  
“You were amazing. You did everything right,” Piper assured him. “You were a perfect gentleman.”  
  
“Did we ever say ‘I love you’?”  
  
“We weren’t together long enough for that. But it was coming up.”  
  
“So we never…I mean…” Jason swallowed hard. “We never slept together?”  
  
“Like I said, you were a perfect gentleman.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, but what does that even mean? Like, did I ask your permission before I unhooked your bra, or did I wait until the third date to stick my tongue in your mouth?”  
  
Piper cracked up and quickly stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from waking up Leo. “How do you know you didn’t do both?”  
  
She could almost feel the heat coming off of Jason’s face. “You’re not serious.”  
  
“I might be. You never know. You might have let me into your boxers.”  
  
“Oh, Gods.” He let out a groan. “But it never happened, right? We never had sex?”  
  
“No,” Piper said after a moment. “We never quite got around to that.” She paused. “Though we did do other things.”  
  
“Like what…?” he asked hesitantly.  
  
“Oh, you know.” She smiled wickedly. “ _Things_.”  
  
“But you’re not going to elaborate on that?”  
  
“Nope.” She popped the P. “But maybe if we get through this quest alive, we can do them for real.” And with that she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, leaving Jason to squirm uncomfortably beside her. She had no idea if they would get through the quest alive or if they would even be speaking to her by the end of it. But she had memories from her time with Jason, and if she got the chance, she intended to make sure they came true.  
  
She deserved it. And so did Jason.


End file.
